<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshot collection: The ink machine of drabbles. by CroftersGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086342">Oneshot collection: The ink machine of drabbles.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroftersGamer/pseuds/CroftersGamer'>CroftersGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Fic, Henry and Joey are together, Kinda, Multi, Norman and Sammy are almost a thing, Susie and Sammy were a thing, oneshot fics, requests open, slowburn, will be adding more couples and tags as it go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroftersGamer/pseuds/CroftersGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Henry never left the studio? If the Ink Machine had never been built? Well, here are some examples.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grant Cohen’s job seems to never end, and he was fine with that, most of the time. </p><p>Inside his old office, the tic-toc of the Bendy clock on the wall being the only background noise, the accountant was hunched over his table, reading and re-reading the bills and savings for the month. </p><p>With aching, sore eyes, Grant made sure to memorize the numbers and recount inside his own head the possibilities, good and bad ones. This time the bad was stronger. </p><p>Because of Mr. Joey Drew’s impulsive behavior, lack of management of funding and just simple disregard for his accountant workload of an entire month inside a simple weekend, the money was short again, and worse than ever before, the owner of the old studio couldn’t keep his own wallet close to save his own life. </p><p>With a red, almost dry, pen, Grant wrote simple suggestions and long explanations for the stubborn man in full control of their paychecks.</p><p>“We do not have money for this renovation yet, Mr. Drew”</p><p>“Please cut the expendable money in half, we still need to pay for the maintenance of the ventilation system.”</p><p>“We will have to use half of the money to restock in projectors, Polk can only do so much to salvage the broken ones.”<br/>“Please follow the suggestions.”</p><p>He would do that every time, and every month they would receive an even worse bill, with Joey’s insistence of buying the best products during tough times instead of simply cutting corners and making an effort to use more cheap options, it was driving Grant absolutely insane. </p><p>With a sigh, he moved to the next page, the employee’s payment. He would always wince at the numbers, so low payments for so many working hours, and with the horrible decisions from Drew, it was more than possible he would have to cut their payments even more for another month or two, no one would like that. <br/>The accountant did the math, marking all the details in one of the pages. </p><p>─ Oh… You got to be kidding me. ─ Mumbled the man to himself, letting go of his pen and rubbing both pale, cold hands on his face. </p><p> </p><p>─ You need WHAT?! ─ Sammy Lawrence squeaked in alarm. </p><p>Inside the recording room, every employee was watching as it unfolds, Grant shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking down at his own shoes for a moment, not daring to look at the music director. </p><p>─ It's simply impossible to pay everyone Sammy, there’s nothing else I can do, I already talked to Joey a dozen times.</p><p>─Then talk a dozen more! We already have half of the staff we started with this year…</p><p>─ Sammy, please calm down...</p><p>─ I'm not calming down, Jack! This is insane!</p><p>Grant tried taking a deep breath, his fingers tapping instinctively against his arms. ─ I can’t do anything anymore, I’m… I’m going to cut more staff members, it’s the only way we can keep the Studio running, I already told Drew and he said he would be the one making the cuts…</p><p>For a simple second everything went silent, a second later, a dozen voices started screeching and loudly trying to understand the entire situation. Grant just wanted to hide inside his office for a thousand years when it happened. </p><p>─ I already withou’ staff you can’t just let him cut even more of ‘em! I’m no doing the work by myself! </p><p>─ What? Now I must work with the constant pinch on the back of my mind that at any instant I could be jobless? This is unacceptable! </p><p>Many, many angry voices surrounded Grant’s mind, he tried answering one of two questions, but it was just too much for him to handle at once. A strong hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind a taller and stronger figure, he thanked him in his mind. </p><p>─ That enough, folks. ─ Norman didn’t talk loudly like the others, nor he would act that aggressively against someone who didn’t have fault on the matter. ─ Yous Actin’ like a bunch of vultures on a piece of meat, leave the damn accountant alone, he ain’t in fault of this. </p><p>─ What are we gonna do then? ─ The Janitor got up from his own chair, crossing his arms and sighing. ─ Mr. Drew gonna fire all of us? </p><p>─ I will if all of you don’t go back to your jobs. </p><p>The voice froze everyone into place. The man himself, Mr. Joey Drew, walking inside the recording room with his cane in hand, a chilling almost venomous smile. ─ Now, no one would like that right? </p><p>His power was instantaneous, employees just dashing for the doors, and back to their original workstations, no one wanted to be part of his wrath, nobody could handle that. </p><p>But Sammy Lawrence wasn’t just “nobody”. </p><p>When the room became empty, Joey noticed that someone didn’t try to run away, or at least walk outside with a minimal of grace. The music director was just there, staring at him and judging his entire being.</p><p>─ Something wrong, Sammy? </p><p>─ Oh, don’t start, Joey. Really?? Cut more people out? ─ His voice raised, hands gesturing around him to the empty room. ─ Do I look like a one-person band? I need my staff complete to do the work you want me to!  </p><p>─ This is nothing about you Lawrence, this is in between me and Cohen. </p><p>─ Your decision has a lot of weight on my job, sir. It’s about me and it's about everyone that works here! </p><p>─ Enough! ─ Sammy flinched, recoiling instantly from the change of tone from the, usually, cheerful man. ─ I’m not going to tolerate your behavior any longer! One more slip and you’re going to be the one out of this Studio in a blink of an eye! Understood? </p><p>The music director didn’t answer, his eyes glaring at the floor to not snap at him one more time, he hated the job, but he needed it, nonetheless. <br/>Joey saw that as a win, slowly limping his way back to the door with his cane. He could hear the scramble of steps running away from the door when he held the door handle, he smiled again, it was a great lesson to all his employees. He was in charge there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The room (Sammy X Norman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The employees have a secret room away from Joey, and it holds a lot of secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was asked by a anon comment! A little bit of Sammy and Norman for the soul. Also, I'm sorry it took me so long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the studio, there’s a room. A simple and random room, so random that not even Joey Drew suspected.</p><p>Different from the many others, this room was special, and it held so many secrets. </p><p>By the corner of it, there were three wooden benches, a lonely pillow on top of one of them. A small table withheld a simple, cheat coffee machine brought by the employees themselves. </p><p>Wally Frank and Shawn Flynn found and decorated the place, simple and handy to any employee that needed a few hours of peace far away from this ink-smelling studio. </p><p>Day after day, Joey would tell his employees that their work wasn’t enough, that if they worked just a little bit more it would all work all perfectly. It never happened.<br/>
In fact, his orders only made the work worse than slower to come out. </p><p>The stress was too much for Henry, that ended up leaving, obligating the boss to hire several new artists to cover up for him. More work for Grant.<br/>
More cartoons being made at once, more songs to be written, many, many hours inside the recording studio, and entire days wasted. </p><p>The room was a miracle, Sammy knew that room like his own two hands and used more than a dozen times in the last month.<br/>
And today wasn’t different. </p><p>23 hours of work, less than two minutes of break and an absolute demonic headache had him dragging himself to the room in hope for just a little nap. </p><p>It was late, about 02:00 AM so no one was really doing much noise around the place. The third door of the fifth corridor was his salvation. </p><p>He opened, got inside, and locked the door behind his back, an exhausted sigh escaping his mouth. </p><p>─ Nigh’ Sammy. ─ The voice made the music director jump out of his skin. ─ Sorry! Didn’ mean to scare ya. </p><p>─ Norman… I should be the one apologizing... ─ He managed to put himself back together. ─ I didn’t see you there. </p><p>The projectionist shrugged softly, a simple smile on his face to show Sammy that it was okay, then he closed his eyes and went back to his nap, sitting on one of the benches, his back against the wall. </p><p>Sammy lost his fatigue for a moment, grabbing himself a cup of coffee and sitting one bench away from Norman. </p><p>Middle small gulps of the drink, the blonde man would watch his coworker sleep peacefully. His brown and short unruly hair, his face, lips, and stained clothes, he did look a lot like a cowboy. </p><p>The music director came from a very religious family, his mother would always say that every single thing we do is judged by God himself, even if it's just inside our heads. And, oh, Sammy had a lot of very sinful thoughts about the projectionist these days. </p><p>He bit his lips then his thumb at that, gasping softly when the man talked to him.</p><p>─ Am’ tha’pretty lookin’? Yous starin’ at me. ─ Norman chuckled, slowly turning his head and opening his eyes to look at Sammy. His beautiful honey eyes. </p><p>─ Sorry! …I got distracted…</p><p>Norman chuckled a bit louder causing the blonde to blush furiously. ─ Don’t laugh at me! </p><p>─I’m not! </p><p>─ Stop laughing, Norman Polk! </p><p>─ Stop being cute, Sammy Lawrence.</p><p>An embarrassed squeak came out of Sammy’s throat, he covered his blushing face with a groan. ─ You’re the worse…</p><p>The projectionist smiled more, stretching himself after his nap, and sitting facing the blonde. </p><p>─ I just think its cute how ya blush, Sam. You get all angry and I think its funny. </p><p>─ Well, isn’t funny for me, it’s humiliating! </p><p>─ Oh, don’t be like that. ─ Norman got up, basically towering over the sitting man in front of him. ─ Just accept the fact, you a cutie. </p><p>─ Why… Why are you telling me this now?... ─ The taller shrugged, bending down and giving him a simple peck in the lips.</p><p>─ It’s the truth. </p><p>Sammy’s heart stopped, but his blood boiled, he was more than red now, he was in flames. ─ You…. You kissed me….</p><p>─ Ya I did. </p><p>─ Why?... Oh God, you kissed me… </p><p>The projectionist bends down again, whispering in Sammy’s ear. ─ Because I wanted to, you ain't telling anybody, and its gonna be our secret. </p><p>With a shy nod, Sammy watched as the projectionist left the room, leaving the poor blushing man behind him. </p><p>─ Oh lord, save me from this man... He's going to be my doom...</p><p> </p><p>The room has many, many secrets, every employee has their own, be about the place where they hide their last piece of pie, or about the secret kiss of Sammy Lawrence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I would love some more requests! Please comment what you think would be very appreciated!<br/>I'm also writing a bigger, more storyline based BATIM fanfic you can find it on my list! It would be amazing if you read that and give me a comment about it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests open, no explicit stuff but still can do some more warm stuff with relationships related one-shots. Also, you can totally comment on some weird shit you think would happen in that mess of a Studio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>